The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for making coatings and articles from various material compositions involving use of ultrasonic spray as the core method of coating deposition. Ultrasonic spray deposition produces coatings that are more dense, more uniform, and thinner than coatings produced using other methods. These coatings may be used for a variety of applications, including for example coatings for cutting tools where toughness and wear resistance are important and thing coatings are necessary, coatings for biomedical implants, and other applications where thin and uniform coatings are needed.